Opportunity
by Tsubasafangirl
Summary: I posted this story on first. Its not my best, but the coming chapters will be better. Dont hate. Love and Tolrate! OC


Wow, the feeling is amazing. The adrenaline running through me. The wind whipping through my mane and feathers. My mane will be in such a mess when I get there. I'm soaring through the sky, at neck-breaking speeds and doing fabulous tricks and watching the scenery fly by, as I head toward my destination: Ponyville.

My name is Shadow Heart. I'm a pegasus from Manehatten. I have always had this dream that I`ve dreamt every night since I was just a filly. In my dream, I flew and preformed in the air shows for Equestria with The Wonderbolts as their best flyer! I loved flying in great formations and zooming over gasping, applauding fans as the thunderbolts fly out behind us. The adrenaline pumping through my viens and I would wake up just as we finished the show. I always wanted to join the Wonderbolts but never had the opportunity. Till now.

The Wonderbolts have come to perform in Manehatten every July that I can remember. I go every year and watch from the front row seats I always manage to find the money for, and I am mesmerized each year with something new and fantastic.

This year however, The Wonderbolts had a new captain to lead the team! Her name is Rainbow Dash. When I heard her name announced over the intercom, I started. I knew that name! But from where?

It was bugging me the entire show, but I did manage to notice that Rainbow Dash added a little more 'je ne sais quoi' to the Wonderbolts. It was phenomenal!

After the most amazing Wonderbolts show I've seen yet, I took off as fast as I could to get home to do some research. My parents have a big room where they store a whole bunch of books on magic and magical history. There were even some books on Equestria's history. I always wondered why my folks kept all the books because my parents are pegusi and have no use to them. I had always thought they should get rid of them.

Now, I'm glad they kept them.

I found out Rainbow Dash represents the Element of Loyalty. No wonder I thought I knew the name! Every pony in Equestria knew how Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Flutter Shy and Applejack saved every pony from Nightmare Moon and her eternal night. How could I have forgotten?! I also read that she and her friends lived in Ponyville. After looking over some maps of Equestria, I found that Ponyville isn't that far a flight from here. I could probably do it in one sitting.

After more research and a good night sleep, I packed some food, a few bottles of water and a flashlight in case I don't make before dark, in my saddlebag and left my house in search of Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts!

…

As I was flying towards Ponyville, I made sure to perfect some of my finest moves, like my Sonic Buster, my Star Blast Attack and my Metal Wing Smash, to show to Rainbow Dash when I get there. I thought she would enjoy Metal Wing Smash best so I made sure to practise that one most.

I was thinking of arriving at Ponyville just before dark and staying in a hotel for the night. Then I would find Rainbow Dash in the morning. Plus, I will probably be so tired from the journey to Ponyville that I won't be able to fly another inch anyway. Something I've learned the hard way from taking long flights.

After flying upside down for my own personnel amusment, I dive bombed a couple clouds that were hanging around, making them disppear and covering me with a light layer of liquid. Shaking myself off, I flew really high, super fast and then folded my wings, letting myself drop like a rock straight down. Just before I smashed my body apart on the cold, unforgiving earth, I whipped my wings out fully and pulled up so close to the ground my hoofs brushed the grass that was gently swaying in the calm afternoon breeze

.

While I was doing my Spinning Torpedo move back up to the clouds, I started wondering how my saddle bag was staying on. And just like that, for a second, I lost my concentration and I smashed into the cloud above me.

Except, as you know, I couldn't really smash into it. I just sort of puffed thru it. But it startled me so much I actually stopped flapping for a couple heartbeats.

When I recovered from my mini-heart attack, I realized that I did in fact lose my saddle bag.

"Shoot." I mumbled to myself, knowing everything was on the ground, probably all splattered on the earth and that I would have no food or water for the rest of the day, if I don't find any on the way. There was still a long way to go until I arrive in Ponyville. Sometimes losing everything you own at the current time, just totally ruins your day. Even if it is the best day of your life.

I started losing altitude as I went to collect my fallen artifacts. As I landed, I looked around and realized that my stuff wasn't spilled and destroyed on the ground. It was all in a neat pile, like stuff had fallen out but something had caught it and laid it neatly but hurriedly on a cloud that was hovering just above the ground.

After doing a three-sixty, I reached up and took down my supplies, totally freaked out. Did the cloud I hit fly back down and catch my stuff? Can it even do that? Even if it could, a cloud couldn't support the weight of my saddle bag and all my stuff when it falls from that high up. It must have been caught by something. Or someone.

Was some pony following me?!


End file.
